Air conditioning systems and refrigeration systems may be integrated in a carbon dioxide booster system. This integrated system may cycle refrigerant to cool a space using air conditioning and to cool a space using refrigeration. However, certain configurations of the system may lack control on the refrigerant flow in the air conditioning line. Certain configuration may also cause high pressure drops in the refrigerant line. Furthermore, certain configurations may cause oil to build up in the air conditioning system.